


you suck at pool

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: I know what I need and I need it fast [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Ronan Lynch, Clothed Sex, Gangsters, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Ronan and Adam are assigned a boring house sitting job. The former pretends to know how to play pool.





	you suck at pool

"This blows," said Ronan, wiping down the barrel of his gun one more time.  
  
Adam was sitting at couch across from him, gazing out the window. The dark silhouette face lit up from time to time at the strikes of lightning outside. The rain was overwhelmingly loud but Ronan was able to focus in on Adam's slow, steady breaths.  
  
Adam shot him a glance. "Shush. We're told to mind the place, we mind the place."  
  
Ronan put his gun down on the table, making a light sound. He stood up and dusted himself off. He made his way across the room, past the window the two had been waiting by and past the old grandfather clock. Ronan tuned in to the rhythmic ticking as he passed, turning slightly to see if Adam had moved.  
  
He hadn't. Ronan was always making these little scenes to get the lad's attention, but they never seemed to hit him. He put his hand to his temple, running it back along his buzzed head until he reached his neck. Adam just leaned back in his chair. He didn't need Ronan's attitude that night. They had a job to do. He wasn't going to risk jeopardising even the simplest of assignments- even if it was just sitting around an empty house.  
  
Ronan had taken off his jacket, hanging it on a coat stand by the door. He glanced in a nearby mirror and tilted his head up. He had hints of five o'clock shadow on him, something that his partners thought "framed his face". Whatever the fuck that meant. He scratched his neck as he undid the top button of his shirt then slowly continued down until it hung half open, black vest underneath now visible.  
  
In the corner of the mirror, he noted the pool table. He turned back and walked across to the cues, picking one out. Adam heard the noise and sat back up, directing his gaze in Ronan's direction. "Lynch, what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Ronan ignored him, putting the cute down on the pool table and going to fetch the balls. Adam took a moment to watch him. When Ronan wanted to do something on a whim, he would do it. Why couldn't he just focus on minding the goddamn house. "Do you even play?"  
  
Ronan looked up as he set the balls down onto the table. "Uh-huh."  
  
Adam could play pool. He even though he was better than most. Undoing the holster attached to his underarm, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the table. The wooden sides were shiny and spotless, as was everything in this house. "Want to play, Parrish?"  
  
Adam hummed. "Maybe. Sure."

"All honesty, I've gotten kinda rusty."  
  
"You still know the basics though, right?"  
  
Ronan sighed. "Just about."  
  
Adam went and picked out a pool cue. Ronan caught his eye, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his own cue. The smaller boy furrowed his brow in confusion and thought nothing of it. Ronan cleared his throat. "Will I go first?"  
  
Adam nodded, setting the balls. Ronan leaned over, holding the cue incorrectly. As he set himself to start, Adam grabbed the man's shoulder. "Dude, that's wrong."  
  
Ronan looked down to hide the shit eating grin on his face. In all honesty, he'd never played pool before in his life. He was more interested in playing Adam. "Is it? This is how I learned it."  
  
"Well whoever taught you's a fuckin' idiot."  
  
Ronan looked over his shoulder, keeping up his poker face and looking mildly irritated. "Okay, why don't you show me how then, huh?"  
  
Adam moved over behind Ronan, reaching over to show him how to grip the pool cue correctly. "See, like that, but don't be so tight..."  
  
"Really? I always thought a good grip..."  
  
Adam scoffed. "Yeah, well, you had a shitty teacher."  
  
Adam leaned over pretty far, the other man turning and brushing their cheeks off of each other. Ronan Lynch smelled of cigarettes, breath mints, and cherry coca cola. It was pretty endearing if Adam was honest.  
  
He also noted the tattoo inking the back of Ronan's neck. It looked pretty detailed. Adam began to wonder how it had never come up in conversation. Ronan took the shot, simultaneously waking Adam from his daydreaming. Lynch raised an eyebrow. "You good?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "Yeah. That was a good shot."

The man hadn't even looked at where the ball went. Finally glancing down, he saw that the white ball had split the neat triangle he had made.He went around, taking his own shot. It wasn't nearly as tense, however Ronan grinned sheepishly over at him.

"What is it?"  
  
"Help me take this shot too."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. The man was clueless at this damn game. He went over, as he did so Ronan unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, letting it hang loosely on his shoulders. His black vest top underneath was just a size too small, a small patch of skin visible between hem and waistband.  
  
He absentmindedly glanced down at the v lines that dug from Ronan's hips into his jeans. It was less than a second, but the man clicked his tongue. "Eyes up here."  
  
Adam went a shade of pink before pushing Ronan against the side of the pool table. "Shut up. Learn how to play the damn game."  
  
He pressed up against Ronan, leaning over again to direct his cue. "Look, like this."  
  
He didn't want to acknowledge how hot it felt under his jacket.  
  
Ronan took the shot and Adam stepped back, removing his jacket and tossing it over to a chair. He rolled up his sleeves, showing off freckled arms, a light tan over his pale skin. Adam went over to get his own cue. Ronan watched intently as he took his shot.

The balls seemed to bounce off of one another for ages. Ronan lay his elbows on the side of the table, watching Adam. When their gazes met, Adam just furrowed his brow. The moment seemed to last forever before the clunking noises of the balls set them free of it.  
  
"Take the shot yourself this time," said Adam, crossing his arms.  
  
Ronan shrugged, and did so. His hand was shaking, but he played alright. Adam then took another shot. Ronan readied himself, shaking a little harder this time. Was the man nervous?  
  
Adam took pity on him and went behind him again. "Last time, alright? What the fuck are you nervous for?"  
  
Ronan scoffed. "I'm not nervous, I'm just shit-"

The other man was barely paying attention, engrossed with Ronan's tattoo. This let Ronan recover with ease; "I'm just rusty, that's all."  
  
Adam put his hand over Ronan's this time. Ronan felt the warm breath tickling his neck.  
  
He closed his eyes and hummed. Another shot.  
  
Adam stepped back, huffing. He was fiddling with his shirt buttons.  
  
"Stuffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ronan shrugged his own shirt off as he watched Adam unbutton himself.  
  
He watched until the man started struggling halfway through.  
  
"Ugh, looks like the button's fuckin' stuck or something..."  
  
He wasn't sure if his blood went cold or if it started to boil when he felt a hand bat his own away.  
  
He looked up at Ronan, his thick fingers undoing the button for him.

"There ya go."  
  
Adam blinked. He sighed. Adam Parrish, Ronan thought, smelled of licorice and smoke, with a hint of vodka. Adam unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
He was wearing a loose white undershirt underneath, tucked into his pants. "Anytime."  
  
_Anytime?_  
  
Adam chuckled. "Wow. You'd undress me anytime? Thanks so much."  
  
There was a pause before Adam hummed. "What's your tattoo?"  
  
Ronan hesitated before stepping back to the pool table. He turned and pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing the full tattoo to the smaller man. "That's what it is."  
  
He leaned over the side of the pool table. Adam ran his eyes down the intricate design, gaze stalling on the man's waistband. He went over, reaching out before stopping. "Can I touch it?"  
  
Ronan shrugged. "I dunno, can you?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and then cautiously traced the lines of the tattoo with his fingertips, straying dangerously close to his waistband. Ronan seemed to arch his back, the gap between waistband and skin widening. Adam's breathing caught, and he followed the tattoo where it went under his waistband. "It's gorgeous."  
  
Ronan chuckled and straightened himself out. He balled up the vest and held it out as he turned. Adam was now faced with Ronan's front. He was a lot leaner than Adam thought- the man was pretty defined, a light dusting of hair across his chest as well as scars and gunshot wounds in his lower abdomen. His abs looked solid enough, and Adam didn't dare look any further down in case Ronan saw.  
  
Ronan _had_ seen, of course, and he chuckled as he put the vest back on.  
  
"Your turn," he said, emphasising it by tapping Adam in the chest.  
  
Adam blinked, seemingly having forgotten their game, before taking a clumsy turn, managing to pocket a ball. "Want me to show you again?" He tried to sound annoyed, but he sounded more petulant than anything.  
  
Ronan raised an eyebrow. "I thought last time was... well, the last time, Parrish?"  
  
"You need all the help you can get, Lynch."  
  
"Huh. Okay, thanks then."

Ronan took up the stance again. Adam leaned over him, his chest solid against Ronan's back as he lay his hands over the other man's, more deliberate this time. Ronan purposely missed the ball, cursing at the cue. He readjusted himself and moved a few inches back, bumping against Adam's crotch. Adam pushed forward slightly, jostling him and pressing his crotch against his ass for a second. "Focus, Lynch."  
  
Ronan intertwined their fingers, pretending to focus hard on hitting. "And now..."  
  
"Come on, Ronan." Adam gritted his teeth slightly, trying to will away his growing erection.  
  
Ronan made the shot, putting the cue down but not letting Adam let go.

Parrish didn't seem to complain.  
  
Ronan moved both of their hands down to the hem of his black vest, pushing Adam's hands up them and leaving them on his abs.Adam moved them, sliding them around to touch his back again, pushing him down a little in the process. "I think you've got the hang of it now."  
  
Ronan gripped onto the sides of the table, ever so slightly pushing his ass out against Adam's crotch. Adam tugged the hem of his vest, pushing it up over his head. "It is a little stuffy in here."  
  
Ronan chuckled dryly, tired of playing their game. "I can't wait to see what you're packin'."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Adam pushed his hips forward, making his cock more obvious.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you know how to use it. I know you have the _appearance_ of a virgin, but..."  
  
Adam growled and pulled back, manhandling Ronan around to face him. "I know how to use it, asshole."  
  
Ronan gave a blank expression before reaching down and roughly cupping Adam's crotch. He let his thumb press in on the tip before he grabbed the man's belt buckle. "Fucking prove it."  
  
Adam batted his hands away, tugging Ronan's belt open and tugging them down, pushing him against the table. "Don't mind if I do."  
  
Ronan lifted his hips and Adam didn't let his pants go any further than his knees. Ronan's thick cock pressed hard against the black fabric, a soaking wet stain visible around the tip. Adam dropped to his knees, gripping his cock and passing his thumb over the stain. "Eager?"  
  
"Hurry, or I'll begin to doubt your experience all over again."  
  
Adam tugged his boxers down, letting his cock out before stroking it lazily. "Bigger than I thought, Lynch."  
  
Ronan let out a sigh as his length was set free, cock finally able to breathe. "Good thing you've a big mouth then."  
  
Adam smirked and, as if to prove a point, took Ronan's cock in his mouth, letting it slide deeper as he moved his head.  
  
"Ah- yeah, yeah that's it..."  
  
Nobody had ever taken him in fully, so Ronan didn't even bother expecting it. Adam wasn't a man to be underestimated, though, and he moaned lowly as he deepthroated the cock in his mouth, sucking slow. Ronan arched his back as he watched Adam's nose brush against his pubes. Fuck, his lips were so stretched out around him. Why the fuck hadn't they done this before. Adam stayed there for a couple of seconds, before pulling back to bob his head, looking smug.  
  
"Mm... d-doesn't mean you know how to fuck ass though, Parrish..."  
  
Hearing his surname being practically moaned from the man made Adam's cock thicken. Adam flicked his wrist, stroking again before allowing him to slide home, reaching under to tease at his hole. Ronan throbbed in his grip, the man huffing as he bucked back. "Mm."  
  
Adam pushed, teasingly, before slicking his fingers with his spit, rubbing his hole again. Ronan pushed his hips up. "Keep jacking me, Parrish."  
  
Adam grinned and stroked him faster. "You ever been fucked before?"  
  
"...I've been a-ah-around the block."  
  
"The town whore?" Adam teased the tip with his thumb.  
  
"Call me names and you won't be allowed in..."

From the way Ronan leaked precome, it seemed like calling him names might get him to open up.  
  
"Bet you'd bend over for anyone, yeah?" Adam slid a finger into him. "Taking cock like it's your job."  
  
Ronan groaned as he spread his legs wider. "Maybe it fuckin is my job... might as well be, mmh..."  
  
"You want my cock?" Adam licked along the underside of the man's cock.  
  
"Let me see it.” When Adam took a little too long to pull back Ronan bucked himself needily and whined. "Whip it the fuck out."  
  
Adam unbuckled his own jeans, and then shoved them down, taking his own cock out. It was gorgeous, with some blonde hair around the base, a slight curve and leaking at the tip. "Like what you see, Lynch?"  
  
Ronan tilted his head down. From experience of constantly annoying the man, he knew that mocking him would get him rougher, more reckless.  
  
"So? Where is it?"  
  
It was a pretty cock, and Ronan wanted Adam to give it to him as hard as he could.


End file.
